User blog:PuasLuisZX/Something important
Long time guys, I have something important to tell you and you probably will know me for being one writer with some bullshit fights or amazing but outdated quality. As you seen Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter is at that moment I wrote this my latest battle ever written. Was an aboded average battle in quality standards but I felt no happily with the last result even if I got fun writing it for two reasons: The first reason it’s that I got pressure both in page and personal life, yeah I could give this battle to someone else but as some of my friends know is that after Pit VS Sora and Gaara VS Toph this is my Mot Wanted and I reserved these to be the battle next to my original season one final episode “Gingka vs Ness” which was delayed a lot till I started to make Strider Hiryu VS Greninja. And the last reason is that I couldn’t surpass myself, honestly I think that Spawn VS Ghost Rider was my best work ever done and my second best was Shadow vs Dark Pit both battles with good writing, not many grammar errors (which turned into my weakness in every battle I try to do), amazing dialogue and battle, good music choice and overall a good research in both sides even if the conclusion wasn’t the best. Shulk vs Sora was good but lacks of emotion cause even without Monado III Shulk is a Top Tier Shit, Ryu vs Kenshiro was so difficult to traduce, specially Kenshiro’s accomplishments, and Ratchet VS Jak could be a lot better (if it wasn’t by the lame voice acting probably my battle would be complete trash). Does this means my definitive exit in this community, well not, but at the same time I wanted to get “vacations” of course I admitted that the rest of my battles are or bullshit worthless quality fights (every FNAF battle I made for example or every fight I made when I was a “newfag”) to “everything OK but fatal conclusion” (Asuna vs Misaka Mikoto and Pit vs Sephiroth). So you’ll probably ask, what are you going to do with all your other battles? Season 02 “I completed my season 01 not as I wanted” that is how I describe my pass for this community and I want to start with the right direction. Originally Strider Hiryu VS Greninja was my Season 02 “opener” but I lost my information about both characters so I decide to move this battle into a later episode but it’s not cancelled. Gingka VS Ness is not a Season Finale Battle so I changed into one of my Season 02 first’s battles even probably after my opener episode. If you look at my most recent activity you could note that I adopted Mario vs Sir Arthur and give more attention to Yugi Muto vs Jotaro Kujo that’s because both of these battles are going to be in Season 02 and Mario VS Sir Arthur it’s my definitive Season 02 opener episode. And finally before said “Good bye and thanks for read this blog” I will show you these five characters I used in Season 01 that will return in my season 02. Combatant - Ragna.gif|He maybe ended with an OC but he has a new challenger tumblr_inline_o2igf8sVi41r8a94o_500.gif|You may got luck but a demon it's coming for you, angel boy Sephiroth GIF.gif|I gave him a bad treatment but he returned for revenge Falcon gif.gif|"FALCON PAUUUUUNCH" Viewtiful Joe.jpg|Stylish and Viewtifull Category:Blog posts